The present invention relates generally to face masks. More particularly, the present invention relates to a face mask having modular features.
Many occupational and recreational activities expose individuals to cold weather conditions varying from mild to extreme. Face masks have been developed with the intention to keep a wearer's face protected from adverse cold weather conditions including rain, snow, wind or the like.
While different types of face mask have been proposed for cold weather protection, such face masks have their limitations and can always be improved.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved face mask for cold weather protection. There is also a need for a face mask having modular features. There is a further need for a face mask that is a waterproof/water resistant. There is an additional need for a face mask made from breathable material. There is a still further need for a face mask made from a material that possesses wicking and anti-microbial properties. There is a need for a face mask that is odor-free. There is an additional need for a face mask that is easier to manufacture, assemble, adjust, and maintain. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other related advantages.